De pruebas y desafíos
by Muselina Black
Summary: Porque aún hay más historias que contar, este es un espacio para pequeños vistazos al Potterverso. Las viñetas al interior de este fic participan en el Torneo de los Tres Magos 2015-2016 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. La muerte de la luz

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece, es de Jotaká._

 _Este fic participa en el minirreto de octubre para El Torneo de los Tres Magos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _Debo decir que fui muy afortunada en este sorteo, porque me tocó Benjy Fenwick, al que adoro. El 90% de mi headcanon viene de la fabulosa Cris Snape, que lo pone como el padre de Dean Thomas (para más detalles de eso, ver mi long fic_ El largo camino a casa _) y como aamigo de Evan Rosier (una idea estupenda). Así que no he podido evitar usarlas para parte de mi Benjy. Lean sus historias, son amor._

 **La muerte de la luz**

 _Do not go gentle into that good night.  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light._

 _-Dylan Thomas, "Do Not Go Gentle into that Good Night"_

Al menos no te has ido.

Te has quedado conmigo, Evan. A pesar de todo lo que pasado entre nosotros, no te has ido. En cualquier momento llegarán los demás de la Orden y tendrás que huir. Pero hasta que llegue ese momento, te quedarás conmigo. Lo sé, porque eres tú. No importan los años que pasen, sigues siendo el mismo. O eso quiero creer.

Hubiera sido genial que las cosas fueran diferentes. Habernos tomado un último whisky de fuego, una última charla. Me hubiera gustado poder contarte acerca de Dean. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos reíamos al pensar en nosotros como adultos? Ahora soy padre. Suena absurdo, ¿no? Pero lo soy.

O lo era.

Ojalá hubiera tenido un momento más para decirte todo eso. Para pedirte que fueras a casa de Danielle y decirle lo que pasó. Y a donde mis padres y Robbie. Tienen que saber que Dean existe, que tiene un nieto, un sobrino. No quiero que Danielle tenga que pasar por todo esto sola. Pero no puedo pedírtelo.

En cualquier momento tengo que irme.

Tal vez debería ir yo, pero no sé si puedo.

Siempre dicen que al morir uno ve una luz. O algo a dónde dirigirse. Pero ahora no veo nada en absoluto. Nada aparte de este callejón oscuro y lúgubre. Tú, con tu capa negra y tu máscara plateada. Y algo que me cuesta reconocer como mi cuerpo. Una maldición acabó con todo. Ni siquiera fue una muerte limpia y rápida.

Dolía, dolía mucho. Pero tú estabas ahí, conmigo. Creo que incluso lloraste un poco. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que derramaste una lágrima por alguien, Evan? También me pediste perdón. Sabías que era la última oportunidad.

Y de repente, dejó de doler. Y tú seguías ahí, sin decir nada.

Yo sólo podía pensar en Dean y Danielle. En mis padres, en Robbie. Y en ti. A pesar de todo, me alegro de haberte visto antes del final. Ni siquiera pude decirte que te perdonaba, que las cosas iban a estar bien. ¿Tendré que ir a dónde mis padres a decirles lo que pasó? Por absurdo que suene, no soy capaz de hacerlo. No puedo hacerles esto. Ni a ellos, ni a Danielle.

No tenía que terminar así. No.

¿Recuerdas cuándo nos reíamos del peligro? ¿Cuándo desafiábamos al mundo y nos daba igual? Aunque una cosa es romper las reglas del Colegio y otra muy diferente es enfrentarse a un montón de asesinos. O convertirse en uno, como tú lo hiciste. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?

Pero no es como que hubiéramos tenido muchas opciones, ¿no crees? Nunca pudimos elegir, ni tú ni yo. Era superior a nosotros, por mucho que creyéramos que no era así. Parece que la muerte te hace sabio. O algo así. A lo mejor sólo te permite ver lo idiota que eras antes. Por cierto, tú eres mucho más idiota de lo que yo nunca fui. Aun así, te merecías algo mejor.

Porque sigues aquí.

Y yo también, por lo visto.

* * *

 _Se supone que de Benjy sólo encontraron pedacitos, pero me lo he tomado como una licencia poética de Moody. No estaba hecho pedazos literalmente, pero sí casi irreconocible. Espero haber mostrado la enorme cantidad de las Benjy se arrepiente, todo lo que lo podría dejar como un fantasma. En realidad, no estoy segura de que efectivamente se haya quedado (porque jode mi headcanon para_ El largo camino a casa _). Pero vamos, que razones tendría._

 _¡Saludos y hasta la próxima historia!_

 _Muselina_


	2. Huir de la memoria

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no es mío. Por desgracia._

 _Este fic participa en el minirreto de noviembre para El Torneo de los Tres Magos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Huir de la memoria**

 _To flee from memory  
Had we the Wings  
Many would fly  
Inured to slower things_

 _ **Emily Dickinson, "To Flee from Memory"**_

Una hoja de salvia flota en la superficie del caldero.

Rowena la aparta mientras revuelve la poción, poco a poco. Así se lo enseñó Salazar, poco antes de desaparecer por completo.

Necesita olvidar.

Porque Helena ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Y nadie puede ayudarla a encontrar a su hija. Porque todo lo que ella y sus amigos habían luchado por conseguir se estaba desmoronando poco a poco.

Coge un poco de romero de la mesa y lo esparce sobre la superficie del menjunje. El único ruido en la sala es el del fuego crepitando bajo el caldero.

Cuando la poción se torna verde brillante, Rowena decide que está lista. Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, coge el cucharón y se sirve un vaso lleno.

Se lo lleva a los labios, aspirando el dulce olor a olvido que emite la poción.

Pero la bebida nunca llega a tocar su boca.

Porque Helena está ahí, pálida y transparente.

* * *

 _La verdad es que cuando vi mi poción y generación sorteada, esto fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Lo que pasa es que he estado tan ocupada que por eso entrego el último día, pero la idea llevaba veinte días en mi cabeza._

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_

 _Muselina_


	3. Sangre en la nieve

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece._

 _Este fic participa en el minirreto de diciembre para El Torneo de los Tres Magos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _La historia que teníamos que escribir debía estar relacionada de alguna forma con la Navidad, tener de protagonista a un mortífago asignado (en mi caso, Yaxley) y usar el género sorteado por la moderación (angst). Espero haberlo logrado._

 **Sangre en la nieve**

 _It ruffles wrists of posts,  
As ankles of a queen, —  
Then stills its artisans like ghosts,  
Denying they have been._

 _-_ _ **Emily Dickinson**_ _, "It sifts from leaden sieves"_

Es hermosa. No hay otra forma de describirla.

O lo era antes de que él la cogiera. Ahora, del rostro de facciones delicadas apenas queda una máscara sanguinolenta e hinchada.

Yaxley la conocía desde el colegio. Una de las chicas más populares de Hufflepuff, siempre con una sonrisa para todos, incluso para él. Siempre de las primeras de clase, como si no le diera vergüenza ir exhibiendo su asquerosa sangre impura. Siempre siendo amable con todo el mundo, incluso con él.

Y él la odia por eso. Porque una sangre impura como ella no tenía derecho a hacerle sentir nada. Nada que no sea odio o asco. Maldita sea.

Agita su varita y un nuevo corte cruza el pecho de la joven. La sangre roja cae sobre la nieve. Ella ya no grita, porque sabe que no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitar su destino. A Yaxley no le gusta.

Quiere que grite, que sufra, que chille. Que le pida piedad, que suplique por su vida.

Y decirle que no, porque no se lo merecía.

Ella no se merecía vivir. Porque era una impura, una sangresucia de lo peor, que hacía que él se olvidara de eso. Que se olvidara de que ella no valía nada.

A lo lejos, se escuchan las campanas de una iglesia, que llaman al servicio de Navidad. Yaxley sonríe, porque le encanta la ironía de la situación. La gente celebrando y esa zorra desangrándose en la nieve.

Se lo merece.

* * *

 _No sé si logré el angst muy bien, pero espero que se sienta la rabia de Yaxley contra la chica y cómo eso lo tortura mentalmente y lo lleva a atacarla de esa forma._

 _¡Hasta la próxima! (si es que paso de ronda)_

 _Muselina_


	4. Discursos de sobremesa

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece._

 _Este fic participa en el minirreto de enero para El Torneo de los Tres Magos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _El reto de este mes era escribir una parodia. Lamentablemente, en la última semana mi musa paródica sufrió un golpe más o menos brusco. En realidad la que recibió el golpe fui yo, pero el efecto es el mismo. Tenía pocas ganas de escribir algo gracioso e idiota, pero una tiene su orgullo. Así que traté de escribir algo. Mi cliché era el de Harry siendo el que da discursos en cada evento del mundo mágico._

 **Discurso de sobremesa**

Queridos contertulios y contertulias. Ya saben que soy muy malo para hablar en público, pero como el Salvador de todo el mundo mágico, tengo que hacer discursos cada vez que recordamos algo.

Hoy, vengo a hablar de algo importante. Algo esencial para la vida mágica. Es precisamente de eso, la vida. ¿Se han fijado en lo rara que es? Hoy en la mañana estaba pensando en eso mientras tomaba desayuno. El tocino era parte de algo vivo. Pero estaba muerto. No había forma de devolverlo a la vida.

Bueno, quizás si usáramos la Piedra de la Resurrección. Pero… la dejé caer en el bosque y no me acuerdo dónde. O quizás la tiré por el baño. No lo sé, esa noche está borrosa en mi memoria. Muchas cosas desaparecieron. Como ese sándwich que perdí una vez.

Pero eso no es lo importante. No, lo importante es que yo estoy aquí, vivo. Porque si yo no estuviera aquí, Voldemort estaría al mando y apuesto a que nadie le gustaría eso. Y no, Malfoy, tu opinión no importa nada. Porque tu pelo es más sedoso que el mío.

Yo perdí más que nadie. A mis padres, a mi padrino, a ese señor que decía que era mi mentor, a ese otro que estaba enamorado de mi mamá. No olvidemos que ese amor enfermizo por una persona muerta sirve para borrar todo el mal que ha hecho en su vida. Sí, sé que trató mal a niños, que era un pésimo profesor y que seguramente mató a alguna persona en sus años mortífagos. Pero bueno, era un hombre joven. La adolescencia no es fácil para todos, ¿está bien?

La cosa es que tenemos que olvidarnos de todo el mal que hizo. Porque… _always_.

Ginny, cariño. Sin ti, mi vida sería un completo desastre. Tú eres la bolsita de té de mi agua hirviendo. Contigo me siento feliz. Lo que siento es felicidad. Sí, eso. Ven para acá y párate conmigo para que todos admiren tu culo. Porque es importante para todos. Especialmente para mí, claro está.

—Joder, Harry. Que esto era un bautizo.

* * *

 _Ya. Es una burrada, pero es lo que ha salido. Reclamos, a otra parte, mierda._

 _¡Hasta la próxima_

 _Muselina_


	5. Diferencias culturales

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no es mío._

 _Este fic participa en el minirreto de febrero para El Torneo de los Tres Magos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _Para este reto, teníamos que usar una frase de uno de los libros (en mi caso: No hay ni mal ni bien, sólo hay poder y personas demasiado débiles para buscarlo) y asignársela a otro personaje (a mí me tocó Dean Thomas).  
_

 **Diferencias culturales**

—Maia, tienes algo en la nariz.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó la chica, sin soltar la brocha que llevaba la mano. Sin previo aviso, Dean pasó su rodillo por el rostro de su novia.

—¡Dean! —exclamó la chica, intentando devolverle el ataque, sin éxito. Su novio, por otra parte estaba teniendo bastante más éxito que ella. En parte porque tenía los brazos más largos, en parte porque Maia había perdido su brocha y ahora sólo podía tratar de ocultar la cara entre risas.

Llevaban toda la mañana pintando las paredes del departamento. Maia había elegido un color crema suave, que combinaba con el resto de los muebles. Ella acababa de irse a vivir a Londres y Dean le había ofrecido que se fueran a vivir juntos. Aunque al señor Holmes no le había hecho mucha gracia que su hija se fuera a vivir con su novio, pero era lo mejor para ambos. Dean tenía un ingreso estable y podía ayudarla con la renta.

Dean volvió a estirar la brocha y le manchó una mejilla. Maia decidió que era el momento de salir corriendo, pero su novio la cogió por la cintura entre risas

—Eres lo peor, Dean —reclamó ella después de un rato, entre risas. Tenía la mitad de la cara con manchas blancas, y el pelo también. Su novio, por otro lado, tenía una raya blanca sobre su piel oscura. Era lo único que ella había logrado hacerle para devolverle la broma.

—No hay ni mal ni bien, sólo hay poder y personas demasiado débiles para buscarlo —replicó Dean con una mueca divertida.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso? —preguntó la chica, arrugando la nariz.

Dean se dio cuenta de que ella no tenía por qué entender lo que él acaba de decir. No había vivido la guerra. No sabía.

—Larga historia.

* * *

 _Maia es un personaje mío, que suele aparecer con Dean en algunas de mis historias._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

 _Muselina_


End file.
